Satori: Two Lovers' Quest
by bugaboo107
Summary: Satori means deep enlightenment. Two lovers, KurenoXArisa are bound to their love for one another. Will they be able to kindle love, tears, joy, Satori and everything inbetween? Or be lost in their venture?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Tayaka Natsuki is a brilliant artist and author, I admire her very much for her 'creation'. I also do not own the song embedded in the story. **

**Welcome to my second story, an ArisaXKureno pairing. I haven't seen too many of these posted. This pair deserves it! I think Kureno is a wonderful 'round' character for my _concoction_ and Arisa has a vulnerable, compassionate side, outside of teasing Kyo._ Kureno, the sheltered Sohma meets the bold, brazen Arisa. _She is such a sweet girl! Enjoy! **

**Comment! I love 'em.**

**SATORI**

**(The title has great significance… I came upon it a while ago and decided to use it as my title. Satori is the Buddhist term of " deep enlightenment"—to understand. It is _perfect_ for this occasion because it is found throughout our daily lives, where we, as a people, must unveil _Satori_.**

**PLUS: it rhymes with my favorite character if Fruits Basket, Hatori Sohma. **

**PROLOGUE**

I met him at the supermarket. What can I say? He was wonderful.

I met her at the supermarket. What can I say? She was wonderful.

Months ago, Kureno had paid his first visit to the grocery store for some late-night goodies. He never thought he would meet the girl of his dreams: Uotani Arisa.

Dressed in a short-cut skirt (grocery manager's orders, to appear pleasant and helpful) with a pixie style hair cut, she had charmed him with her beauty and personality. She was as clear to him as white and black. She was beautiful. The most beautiful creature he had even seen.

Outside the main house, I had seen few women. She not only met him with grace, showing him the wonderful invention: the basket, but also shone a light into his dim heart.

She never once took his "clumsiness" "lack of knowledge" to be any "mental disability" as the children at his grade school had long ago. She treated him like a human being, not the subservient fool that he was.

After that fateful encounter, he had thought about her every day and night. Her beautiful image drifted into his dreams, fleeting just as quick. The next day he returned to the supermarket, but she was nowhere to be found. His desires were dashed. Had he lost a chance at true love? Someone who understood him as human, not as a subservient Juunishi as his master Akito took him as: a foolish cock.

Was he?

Kureno had been by Akito's side for as long as he knew. He was six years older than her, but a slave to her. Physically and emotionally. He was her sex slave, a victim of her abuses and constant enmity, her caretaker, as well as her best friend. Whatever she wanted him to do, he did. It was in his nature to accept his fate. He had never once gone against her wished like some of his cousins had, namely Hatori and Shigure.

Until Arisa. He was prepared to do anything for her.

Their next encounter was a week later. He meandered the busy streets, passed the supermarket when she 'tackled' him from behind. Kureno was utterly surprised. It was **her**.

That day, they went out for lunch: tasty yam noodles as she had advised. He watched her animated movements, so cheerful and pleasant, away from the distractions at home. So dazed, he said the hurtful words, that he had only met her while 'wasting time'. Angered by this comment, she stormed out of the restaurant. Kureno ran after her, not waiting to lose her again.

He explained to her that, that he loved her, calling out her name. His gentle fingers caressed her soft, luminous cheeks, the only remainder of the encounter. He was gone thereafter after satisfying his knowledge that he was in love.

And so was she.

It was months before.

The summer had gone by slowly, everyday burning with a loss, the loss of each other. Arisa had spilled the beans to her best friends Tohru and Hanajima, but they could do little to comfort her. She sulked everyday, ever her teasing seemed to ebb. Kyo even wondered where the Arisa he had known went. She had fallen in love with Kureno, but feared that she would never see him again. Their last encounter had been so… perfect, for her. But did he reciprocate the same feelings toward her? He had touched her cheek, but was that just a kind gesture? Something he did to all women?

It left Arisa heart-broken and torn. Her work became painful. She looked at the door everytime it rang, only to see another customer, not her mysterious lover.

Her relationship with her father was growing more strained. He continued to drink and smoke, forcing her to move out to avoid his punches and verbal abuses. He had given her dark, livid bruises her face and limbs. Arisa moved in with Hanajima thereafter (It was too rowdy at Shigure's house).

Would she ever see her love bird again?

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you"

_(Liz Phair's Why Can't I)_

Meanwhile, Kureno continued his daily tasks, with Arisa in his mind at all times. _Short, transient memories, but just as emotionally-wrecking_. He was distraught and quick-tempered. Something unlike him.

"Kureno?"

Kureno was in Akito's room as he snapped back into reality from his utter daze.

"Yes, Akito-san."

"Can you please wash my back?"

Much to his dismay, he _was_ her dutiful servant. He had been for years, ever since they were children. Kureno put down the blanket he was folding and went into the adjacent bathroom.

The steam enveloped him immediately. The steam warming up his body. He looked into the tub and saw Akito sitting in a bubble bath her head resting at the back of the tub. She looked relaxed and restful. So out-of-the-ordinary.

Kureno grabbed the natural sponge off the counter and moved closer to Akito. She opened her eyes, the dark orbs piercing his fathomless eyes.

"Why are you so out of it lately? More so than usual. Has Hatori prescribed you any drugs lately?"

"No Akito. I'm just feeling a little tired. That's all." It was true. His colorless, sallow complexion and dark eye bags showed all.

Akito humpfed into her knees as she held them tightly to her breasts while Kureno lathered her back with body wash. The smell was intoxicating, peaches, to be exact.

It didn't matter to Kureno that the "god" was naked, or that the stimulating smell awakened his senses. He had seen her plenty of times. Nothing of interest.

He still considered her a pubescent queen, one, who like Queen Isabella the II of Spain was in no position for all the power she had amassed. She had tried to 'get' to him on multiple occasions, but he was always able to snub her off. Easily. He was taller, stronger, more reasonable. He had never been with a woman before. _Truly, not just for the sex_. Unlike many men his age, he wasn't sex-obsessed. It meant nothing to him. It was something physical, an 'exercise', at the most. His sex with Akito was lifeless in terms of emotions. A few grunts, moans, and gyrations of the body, nothing passionate; and of course birth control pills. Hatori had provided Akito with those when her "time" came and her cramps came. Everything was perfectly planned.

Kureno longed for something that was permanent, everlasting, undying, lasting.

**Love. **

Kureno used both hands to move the sponge up and down Akito's unblemished back, smooth and pale from the lack of air and sun. So unlike that of his young lover, Arisa. Her face exuded a luminescent color undesirable but full of vivacity. An image her of sitting across from him at the restaurant fluttered into his mind. Akito watched from the corner of eye Kureno's expression. So unreadable. So… love-lost. She had seen it before, in Hatori's eyes. With Kana, that 'normal' girl. _What did he see in her anyways?_

She shrugged off the thought. Kureno was nothing more than a slave. He didn't love anyone, and no one would ever love him back. Too lost and distant.

Akito was going to get down to the bottom of this. One way or another. But now she was going to enjoy her wash.

Turning to her rare "_good_" side, she spoke, "Kureno, why don't you go out for today. I'm feeling well enough to take care of myself."

"Are you sure, Akito-san?"

"Yes, don't criticize my judgment."

Kureno's heart skipped a beat before he finished and excused himself. He went into his own room down the hallway, one he rarely used because he slept with Akito for most of the nights. He opened to door to the musty room and sauntered to the closet. He pulled it open swiftly and found the perfect outfit. _Something casual_. A form-fitting navy polo shirt and gray wool slacks. The autumn temperature, as he had heard on the radio while preparing breakfast would be mild. Even if he didn't find her, he would enjoy his break.

Straightening himself up in the tall mirror, he silently prayed to himself that he would see Arisa again. _Please, please, please_. To satisfy the thirsty knowledge: if she reciprocated the same feelings for him as he did for her.

It she didn't, he would leave her alone. He wasn't going to chase after someone who didn't love him back. But if she did love him, or like him at least, he would be able to take a hand at love.

_**This was his only chance at true love.**_

**::: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please comment! (The more, the faster I will post the next installment) It would make me _mucho contento_ (very happy in Spanish). Tune in next time!**

**Thanks in advance.**


	2. Uncontrollable Pangs

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

**Welcome to my second story, an ArisaXKureno pairing. I haven't seen too many of these posted. This pair deserves it! I think Kureno is a wonderful 'round' character for my _concoction_ and Arisa has a vulnerable, compassionate side, outside of teasing Kyo._ Kureno, the sheltered Sohma meets the bold, brazen Arisa. _She is such a sweet girl! Enjoy! **

**Comment! I love 'em.**

**SATORI**

**(The title has great significance… I came upon it a while ago and decided to use it as my title. Satori is the Buddhist term of "deep enlightenment"—to understand. It is _perfect_ for this occasion because it is found throughout our daily lives, where we, as a people, must unveil _Satori_.**

**PLUS: it rhymes with my favorite character if Fruits Basket, Hatori Sohma. **

**This chapter is dedicated to San Sabre, a wonderful reader who sent me a very cute piece of fan art of Arisa and Kureno. I love her unique art style. The idea will be incorporated into the story in the future. **

**Thanks again, San Sabre!**

_Kureno's heart skipped a beat before he finished and excused himself. He went into his own room down the hallway, one he rarely used because he slept with Akito for most of the nights. He opened to door to the musty room and sauntered to the closet. He pulled it open swiftly and found the perfect outfit. Something casual. A form-fitting navy polo shirt and gray wool slacks. The autumn temperature, as he had heard on the radio while preparing breakfast would be mild. Even if he didn't find her, he would enjoy his break._

_Straightening himself up in the tall mirror, he silently prayed to himself that he would see Arisa again. Please, please, please. To satisfy the thirsty knowledge: if she reciprocated the same feelings for him as he did for her._

_It she didn't, he would leave her alone. He wasn't going to chase after someone who didn't love him back. But if she did love him, or like him at least, he would be able to take a hand at love._

_**This was his only chance at true love.**_

**Chapter 1 Uncontrollable Pangs**

The August sun shone down on Kureno as he walked out of the Sohma estates. He closed the iron-wrought gate behind him, and walked along the long black pavement toward the bus stop a half-mile away. Few cars traveled through this part of the countryside, so he let his feet scuttle on the road haphazardly, as fleetingly as his mind. He avoided stepping on any cracks, just because it was a game that he had played when he was younger. The heat seemed to penetrate his pale skin, but nothing affected him.

His mind was preoccupied over the previous meeting with Arisa.

_Why had he waited so long to see her again?_

Months of emotion-wreck had passed though him; why did he wait until now?

His heart had been so scattered over the past few months, that he wasn't sure what was happening to him.

Kureno had been having recurring dreams for the past few months. Lots of wet dreams too, that involved him and Arisa, at the beach, at the park, in a car, behind the supermarket pastry counter—basically anywhere that crossed his mind. Was he as perverse as his cousin Shigure? Hopefully not.

The dreams were so life-like that he woke up in the middle of the night with his hand around Akito's stomach, making circles around her navel with his thumb. Stroking, caressing the soft skin. Luckily, Akito was a heavy sleeper, and never woke to his caresses, but Kureno felt frustrated, _what were these feelings_?

He knew they were pangs of love, but how was he supposed to control them? There had never been anyone to tell him _anything_ through puberty, or even now. The older Sohmas had strains and traumas of their own, and he did not what to bother them.

Arisa was always on his mind now; even when he had sex with Akito one time, as his climax rushed over him, he almost called out **_her_** name. He bit his lower lip until it bled to prevent himself from crying out her name in ecstasy. _She_ was affecting him in everyway possible. From then on, he vowed that he had to protect himself from letting anyone know what was going on. For Arisa's sake, and his.

What was _love_?

He needed to answer these **uncontrollable pangs**.

Was it just a chapter of his insignificant, hopeless life?

Was it something that all young men when through? A way to express their emotions? A constant obsession with something? Like: Hatori and his work? Shigure and his writing? Ayame and his fluffy shop?

Kureno didn't have anything, so perhaps this was his way of expressing all the pent-up drama (even if he didn't have any).

That is why he **_had_** to see her again.

He needed to know the truth.

§§§

The heat seeped through his navy shirt. He quickened his pace, until he finally arrived at the bus stop. An elderly woman smiled at him, and he smiled back. He felt great to be surrounded by _normal_ people. He liked to _fit in_ with society, and not be reminded that he was different.

The bus arrived, and he boarded after the lady. He slipped some coins into the slot before finding a seat at the back of the bus.

The ride to the city was quiet and contemplative. He looked out the windows at the lonely branches of the Sakura trees. Autumn was nearing and the flowers wilted.

Like him, the flowers died in the winter.

In the winter, he stayed at home with Akito. He was her slave.

His sparse freedom would end in a mere few months.

_But it didn't matter. His life was a tiresome cycle. _

But now he had reason to keep pursuing it: Arisa.

She became his motivation these past few months.

In his mind these past months, he played through what he would say to her. He also hoped that she still remembered him, because he sure as hell never forgot their last meeting. The touch of her high cheek bone, the softness of her rosy lips.

The bus stopped a few blocks from the market where Arisa worked at. He strode into the store. He grabbed a basket and went to the snack aisle, passing the check-out area to see if Arisa was there.

She wasn't, but that didn't foil Kureno. Maybe she was in the back, or stocking the shelves, or handing out samples.

He did a quick once-over of the store, and his heart sank.

Kureno built up his courage and went to a younger female stocking vegetable cans.

"Excuse me. I'm a, um, friend of Arisa's, I was wondering if you know when her shifts are."

"I'm sorry, Arisa doesn't work here anymore. I'm not sure, but maybe she works at the café a few blocks down. I remember her saying something about it. Sorry I couldn't help more," she responded with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you very much, miss."

The girl nodded before returning to her work.

Kureno put his basket back and left the store. He walked toward the direction the girl had pointed to him. _Kami_ how much he wanted to see her there.

To see her beautiful face smiling back at him. She was the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel he traversed.

After searching the streets, he found only one café; it was the one that he and Arisa had had lunch. Arisa had brought him there. _Funny now, how she was working here now. _

He walked into the casual-looking café. The booths were filled with couples. They were chatting in the calm atmosphere, over small sandwiches and drinks.

He looked around and found an empty table for two. He sat facing the food counter. _Perhaps she was serving._

Kureno ordered a vegetable Okonomiyaki (a Japanese pancake filled with goodies).

By no means was the cooking at the Sohma estates not delicious, but he liked eating in a more relaxed atmosphere, with _people_.

At home, he usually ate alone. Or sometimes in the company of Akito, when she was up to the occasion.

The waiter brought over some Matcha. The bitter green tea helped him relieve all the emotions boiling in him. They gave him an instant of freedom. _Free of all the pains and desires that he felt._

After finishing the delicious lunch, he went to the bathroom. The back-door opened out to an alleyway. Kureno heard a woman's muffled words "Tanaka, please stop", and he decided to take a peek to see what was going on.

He looked out, and immediately blood rushed to his cheeks. A young man had his hands clutched fiercely on a young girl's upper arms and he was shaking her slightly. The man's legs were on both sides of the girl, pinning her hard against the brick wall, pressing his center onto her stomach. Both had on aprons, so Kureno assumed that they both worked in the café, but still, he had to check to make sure nothing bad was going on.

Kureno was no judge. But the scene definitely looked amiss. A break-up?

The girl's head was drooped forward, her long hair blocking her face, but from her body language-- the slumped shoulders and tee shirt sliding off her shoulders, he could tell the situation was bad. Kureno stepped into the alley and called, "Hey, what's going on?"

The man instantly let go of the girl. He looked over at where the sound was going from. The boy was only a few years younger than Kureno himself. Now that he had let go of the girl, he didn't seem as fierce as he had before.

Tanaka stuttered, "Oh, nothing, we were just getting back to work."

He bowed his head, and walked toward the back door. After he went inside, Kureno walked over toward the girl, whose arms were on her knees, breathing in deeply.

"Thanks," she muttered, more to herself than Kureno. She looked up, and her eyes immediately widened.

Kureno was drawn to her swollen pink lips with whisker-burns on her upper lip as she said, "O Kami, is that you, K—Kureno?"

"Arisa."

Arisa had changed. She had grown her hair out, it was shoulder length. The color from her face had also drained away. She was as beautiful as ever, but more wearisome.

Those were the only words spoken by either party before Kureno embraced Arisa strongly. He put his hand at the back of her neck and smelled the sweetness of her hair. _She was heaven to touch._

Arisa held onto him tightly, remember his sweet masculine scent that she never forgot. A single tear rolled down her face. **Here he was.**

Anything that he had planned to say for the past months all faded. **Here she was. **

After the long embrace, Kureno let go and looked her deeply in the eyes. She looked away. She didn't want him to see her swollen lips and whisker burns that Tanaka had given her. After working together for the past two months he had constantly tried to get to Arisa—to kiss her, to touch her, to… Arisa didn't want to think of anything anymore. Here **_he_** was, holding her in his embrace. Tanaka's personality had finally boiled over, and he forced his kiss on her. He wasn't bad to look at, but his personality was nothing that a girl would be attracted to.

Arisa also didn't want Kureno to see the fading blue-purple bruises on her cheekbones, the ones her father had given her. Even though she was living with Saki now, they still remained, a permanent reminder of _him_. Her father would never change. She had begged and pleaded with him to stop the drinking and smoking, but nothing seemed to work. The more she tried, the more he beat her. She had finally stopped and moved in with a friend.

Kureno, opposite to all the men in her life, had the looks of a model and a great personality to match_. Too bad, he didn't feel the same way as she did_.

**If he had the same feelings that she had, he would have found her earlier. **

"I'm sorry, I should get back to work now. Thanks again," Arisa said, stifling a break in her voice.

He had just_ saved_ her. She shouldn't impose. She shouldn't have hugged him. After all, they had only met on two occasions, even she had constantly thought about him every night for the past few months.

"Arisa."

She spun around and said, "Yes?"

"I-I would like to see you again if you aren't busy. I've been thinking about you a lot these past months."

_Arisa was star-struck; he still wanted to see her_?

"Um, my shift ends in thirty minutes, if you can wait."

Kureno nodded and strode toward her.

"I'll wait outside on the bench. I just wanted to talk to you again, Arisa."

Arisa gave him a soft smile and went into the back of the café. Kureno finished his business in the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself and noticed that the darkness under his eyes seemed to diminish. He had been so troubled these days to care about his appearance, but now, color was coming back to his face. Afterwards, went out to the front.

He sat down on a bench and contemplated.

Was Tanaka her boyfriend? Did they have a slight lover's quarrel? Kureno had seen her swollen lips and weary eyes; he recognized these features from Akito's face after _their doings_.

If Arisa had a boyfriend, he wouldn't pursue her, but he prayed she didn't.

Kureno wanted her so badly. When he was touching her, he had to prevent _himself_ from touching her. He didn't want to scare her with his uncontrollable member. That would probably drive her way.

Arisa finished her work while feeling slightly giddy. She avoided Tanaka who the boss told to scrap the garbage container in the alley. _Good_, Arisa thought to herself, _he deserves that_.

She thought over the embrace. Kureno hadn't seemed that passionate. He didn't put his body that close to her, as if he was holding back.

He probably just wanted to talk to her. About life. A friend-to-friend conversation.

Her heart pounded heavily as she left the café. She sighed happily when she saw him sitting on the bench. Before she approached him, she leaned against the door frame and stared at him.

His perfectly sculpted body, not to muscular, not to flabby. His face was beautiful. His hair draped across was beautiful. His posture was calm and relaxed.

**Perfection.**

He looked over after he heard the door close, and he saw her. Her unruffled stance against the doorframe.

Even if her face looked slightly battered up, she was beautiful. Her shirt was off her shoulder and the skin was unblemished and perfectly colored, her collarbone was prominent and beautiful. In his dreams he had remembered kissing her shoulders, as she muffled a cry into his shoulders. After a passionate night of kissing and cuddling, they lay in bed, naked and entangled, spent. He looked over to his young lover, her smooth body glistening with sweat, lit by the soft moonlight. Her hair fanned across the pillow as she sighed contently before falling asleep in his arms.

Kureno snapped back into reality and said, "Hi."

Arisa responded by a big smile, one that was so unlike her. Even her best friends had only seen it on occasion. She wanted Kureno to see that she wasn't going to let the previous incident with Tanaka control her, or upset her. _She was an individual_.

"Where do you want to go to talk?" she said.

"How about the park? I could get some fresh air."

"Great."

They walked side-by-side to the park, crossing a few streets until they finally got to the grassy common.

"Hey Kureno, wanna go on the swings?"

Arisa couldn't resist. Kureno seemed like such a perfectionist, she wondered if he would do it.

"Okay."

Arisa smiled and together they walked onto the soft black top and onto the swings.

"So want did you want to talk about?"

"Um, I have a confession to make."

"Shoot."

"I-I love you, Arisa."

**Ah, cliffhanger. You shall wait for the next installment to find out what happens. The more reviews, the faster I will post the next chapter. (If I get more than 15 reviews by anyone for this installment, I will post within a week… how does that sound for a little exchange?)**

**Happy holidays! **

**Huggles,**

…**C**


	3. The Wishing Fountain

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_Arisa smiled and together they walked onto the soft black top and onto the swings. _

"_So want did you want to talk about?"_

"_Um, I have a confession to make."_

"_Shoot."_

"_I-I love you, Arisa."_

§§§

**Satori _presents_:**

**Chapter 2 The Wishing Fountain**

Arisa sat on the swings, her legs lifeless at first. _Did she hear what she thought she heard_? That this _super-kind_ and _handsome _and_ perfect_ man before her had just confessed that he _loved_ her? Only after their third meeting, if you could count it as that. It was a strange tingly feeling that she had never felt before, but a wonderful one all the same. Her hands gripped the metal chains of the swings tightly, her knuckles white, heart pounding steadily to the slow back-and-forth of the swings. Butterflies seemed to clog in her throat, and she couldn't speak.

Seeing her hesitation, Kureno jabbered, "Are you okay Arisa? Was I out of line? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just spilled it out, I mean we haven't even known each other for that long, I just felt this connection to you, you are so kind, smart, attract--"

"It's okay, Kureno, I really like you too," Arisa enunciated clearly, blushing in the process, not wanting her nervousness to show. She wasn't _that_ kind of person, the kind that blushed at anything and everything, but in this situation, she couldn't help herself. She had confessed to **love**, something that wasn't even part of her vocabulary or life.

Kureno smiled softly, looking at his feet shyly, pumping his legs faster, higher into the sky. Arisa did the same.

"So, when you were younger, did you ever wish that you could go into outer space? To fly?" he asked, looking thoughtfully into the sky.

"Yep. I was an exception, it wasn't a dream, I tried. I was about five or six years old and I was on my balcony, standing on a stool, getting ready to 'fly' off with my costume butterfly wings that I had just got. I wasn't suicidal or anything though, just curious and a bit wacky. There was a clothesline above, and so I tied a bungee cord to the line and clipped it onto my belt. Thank Kami our nosey neighbor saw me and told me to come down. I was stunned to be caught and just crouched there. It was more like I was coaxed down with chocolate. I went down instantly, forgot about any 'dream' of flying, I know I was an idiot." Arisa chuckled at the memory.

Kureno laughed quietly, whispering under his breath, _nope, you weren't and will never be an idiot_.

"What," Arisa said glowering, "I bet you've had memories just as bad."

"Yes, I did, but there are not for now."

Arisa felt slightly stung, she just shared an awkward (extremely odd, seemingly suicidal) memory, and he wasn't willing to share one of his?

But then she reminded herself that maybe he had wounds unclosed. Like her memories. They weren't all silly and dysfunctional. _When her father beat her with a belt-buckle after the incident on the balcony. The deep slashes still existed on her back, but no one knew. Not even Tohru or Saki. Life could be so dreary and evil sometimes._

They were personal wounds. She didn't want her friends to be bothered by them. Maybe he had something personal as well. It wasn't her place… just yet.

All was silent except for the swift movement of the swings, and the laughter of children in the background, playing in the sand, climbing the ladder, hanging from the monkey-bars, sliding down the slides—or just doing mischief.

Arisa loved how she could act natural and carefree around him. He didn't impose, didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. He had helped her away from Tanaka. For a second, she thought that maybe he was only with her right now to ease her conscience of Tanaka, and soon he would be gone, but them she remembered that he had told her that he loved her. How quickly she forgot. For now, she was released from the chains that bound her. Free as a dove.

_What next?_, she thought to herself.

Before she could ponder any longer, her wonderment was answered, "Let's get dessert."

"We didn't even have dinner,… but I would love some dessert, Kureno."

Kureno freely jumped off the swings, landing on both feet like an gymnast coming off the uneven bars, and went behind Arisa's swing, and stilled her.

Kureno captured her hand in his warm palm and squeezed it tightly before pulling her out of the woodchips, onto the sidewalk of the park.

They scurried across the crosswalk and down the bustling streets the closet ice cream parlor.

"What would you like, Arisa?"

Arisa had never been indecisive (_thinking that girls who became giddy when beings of the opposite sex were around, were stupid, too forced-into-the-role-of-'dainty little porcelain doll'_), but today, and now, she was.

"Umm, I'll have whatever you want."

"Hope you like it," Kureno grimaced surreptitiously.

"Hello, can I have two small servings of the green tea mochi ice cream?"

"Sure thing."

Arisa, watched Kureno pull out his wallet to pay, but she was faster, placing money into the hand of the eager cashier before he could.

"Ha," she flaunted.

"I'll get you, Arisa-san." He said through gritted teeth, trying to sound fierce and threatening, to no avail.

They grabbed two spoons and found a small table for two outside in the sweltering heat. They collapsed into the coolness of the plastic chairs and ate the ice cream.

"This mochi ice cream is not bad. The outside has the right chewy texture, and the inside is just perfect."

"Glad you like it."

"No problem," she answered coolly.

While the clothing stuck to their backs (the summer heat, of course), the view outdoors was great. The ice cream parlor was situated smack dab in the middle of the street for pedestrians only. This street was lined with different shops, clothing boutiques, jewelry stores, hair salons, cafés, stationary shops, gourmet markets. They were near a beautiful water fountain with three bronze dolphins in the center, each facing a different direction, water sprouting from their mouths into a gentle arc before landing gracefully in the pool below. A pool covered in small mosaics—blue and gold-gilded.

"Why don't we sit at the fountain?" Arisa offered.

"Sure," Kureno answered without hesitation.

They sat down beside the fountain, and Arisa looked at the dolphins. It had always been her dream to swim with the dolphins and dive into the unknown reefs (it was only second to her dream of becoming the 'Red Butterfly'), but she knew it would never be possible. Not if she was chained to her lifestyle working at the café and leeching off her friend.

Kureno saw the instant change in his young lover's expression and his heart dropped. _Does she not want to be here_?

He impulsively (something unlike himself) whipped out his wallet, opened the coin pocket, and thrust a handful of coins into Arisa's hand.

She looked at him puzzled, before he said, "Something seems to be on you mind, and whatever it is, it can be cleared by throwing coins into the wishing well with your eyes closed."

When she hesitated and raised an eyebrow, Kureno took out a coin and demonstrated.

"Watch, my dear lady," he said in a voice of sophistication and snobbery, earning him a cackle.

He turned his back against the fountain and closed his eyes, making a wish. His face was scrunched as he focused on a clear image of what he wanted: for Arisa to be happy, with or without him in her live. He threw the coin over his shoulder and waited for it to clink against the tiled base of the fountain.

"See?"

"Yeah, yeah, watch me, I can throw it onto that part where the dolphin's fluke curls toward us."

She took a coin out of her palm, air-kissed it, closed her eyes tightly, made the wish, and tossed it carelessly. She waited to hear the sound of metal with bronze, but it never came.

Her hopes weren't dashed though. She pouted her lips at Kureno before her face turned into a crooked smile.

"I'll make you a bet. Whoever is the first to get it on the dolphin's tail gets to choose what to do for a day with the other person. How does that sound?"

"Fine."

"Good. Shall we start, then?" she said, pulling out her wallet in the process.

They each laid a share of coins on the edge of the fountain, and began.

Thirty exhausting minutes later, with a crowd of on-lookers and no more money, they sat down; sweat beads all over their faces. Who knew that this was a kind of exercise, similar to basketball-- if you think out-of-the-box?

Kureno laid his head on her shoulder and breathed loudly, "I guess no one wins then?"

"I'll be back, you just watch and see."

Kureno loved Arisa's fierce, spunky nature, so contrasting to his own, but perfectly complimentary.

§§§

It took his head off her shoulder and stared into her clear eyes. She was so beautiful, but not the kind that paraded it everywhere. She was sweet, yet blunt, she was loving, yet critical. She was perfect.

Now, Arisa decided on the next move.

"Let's go shopping. I mean we don't have to buy anything, Kami I hate clothing shopping… not that I have any money anyways, but we can window shop. Play some videogames, eat some samples at the grocery market, try different things," she gestured animated.

"Sounds great."

Arisa pulled Kureno to his feet and hauled him into the nearest videogame store- The Knight's Playground. She hadn't seen it before, and the outside was very appealing-- the whole stone-castle wall façade with a bridge and portcullis.

"Interesting name for a store."

They crossed the bridge under the sharp portcullis with crocodiles crawling out of the moat, on both sides, so realistic that Arisa jumped slightly. Kureno only chuckled, and gained the evil-eye from Arisa. A knight-in-armor greeted the newcomers, jabbing his plastic spear toward the store.

"You and thee lady hear for the ball?"

Kureno, playing along, "Yes."

"May the forces be on your side tonight."

"I sure hope so," Kureno responded, smiling down at Arisa.

The store was castle-themed from ceiling to floor. Small skylights lined the top, bringing in panels of light on different areas of the large store—glass-encased expensive games, swords and weapons (real and plastic, for the kids to play with), knights, and beautiful artistry on the walls—white stags, castles, a cobble-stoned path lined with shops, tree-covered mountains, and, ah, the 'sword in the stone'! The whole store had the medieval feel. The shelves each took on a different element in the castle, the grand display table, was of course, the Round Table. The ground was opaque black, and you could see your reflection in it.

The store was an eclectic mix of the past and future. The two shuffled between the throngs of people and found various games to play.

"Ha, my jeep just sped by you for the second time," Arisa said proudly.

"Maybe because my jeep hit that African elephant a couple miles back after you bumper-cared into me. It isn't my fault."

Arisa gave him a bright smile in return to that comment.

"Hey, Arisa, do you see that tunnel?"

Arisa looked to where his finger pointed, and saw an dim entrance, that was sheathed in fake vines and mossy overhang. They looked at each other excitedly and walked into the tunnel.

This wasn't only a store, but also a museum. Glass showcases along the dingy tunnel lit with fake-candles showed swords, armor, and other weapons.

"Wonder why they didn't create 'The Samurai's Playground'. They would have had more pieces to show and tons of artwork too," Kureno said.

"Yep," Arisa mumbled, looking at all the items, and wondered the suffering that came along with these beautiful items.

§§§

The tunnel led into a dungeon with real castle playground, but definitely only for children younger than tweleve. It could be dubbed 'foam world'—everything was made of it.

It had tons of props to play with too.

Arisa looked to the wall and found a foam sword and shield. She jabbed Kureno in the chest, and he feigned collapsing, falling to his knees in pain. He crawled over and found himself a spiked ball on a chain and a shield as well. Like two kids, they chased each other over the castle—hiding in the turrets, ducking under tables, and other playthings.

Arisa waited under a tall table for Kureno to come into the 'room' on the second floor, but finally she gave up, it had been over five minutes.

As she got out, someone tackled her from behind, knocking her off balance and on her butt.

Kureno swung the spike ball over her head and teased, "Gotcha."

She fell back in a fit of laughter, Kureno was dressed in foam armor, and wearing a silly grin on his face. He looked so different from the first time she saw him at the supermarket, much more relaxed and peaceful (if you could call it that in this situation).

Kureno loved the sounds that fluttered from deep within Arisa's throat—very natural and gentle, but soon he heard hiccups and saw tears leak out from the sides of her eyes.

He took off his mask and moved his face closer, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Arisa replied, seeing the concern in his pastel eyes, "I get like this when I laugh a lot."

As Kureno shook his head softly, Arisa hopped up on the balls of her feet and pushed him down onto the foam ground. He fell backwards.

She crouched between his legs with both of her hands on his chest, "Ha, gotcha."

Kureno looked at her with intense eyes, hair draped on both sides of her cherubic face, cheeks flushed, eyes glimmering (even in the dungeon's darkness)… he wanted to _take_ her right then and there. If anyone wanted to watch, they could, he didn't care at this point. However, he did care how Arisa would feel about it. He didn't want to come off as some kind of sex fiend on their 'first official date' of sorts.

Arisa felt his heart-beat quicken beneath her fingers, saw the stunned look on his face, and felt something hard of his touch her knee. She quickly removed her hands from his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, three octaves lower than when she yelled, "Ha, gotcha." She had made Kureno do something, and she didn't know what exactly.

She got off her feet, and sat beside him, legs crossed, looking at her plain shoes ashamed, like a child who had taken a cookie from the cookie jar and got caught. _He must be really bothered by my childishness. And now, here I go, ranting off like my good ol' friend Tohru._

"There is nothing to be sorry about Arisa. I like that you quicken my heartbeat, and _something else_. That is what you do to me," he responded firmly, bring her hand to his lips, and kissing the center of her palm before placing her hand back on his chest.

"Arisa, only you make me feel this way."

Arisa's eyes widened as she stared back at him. His eyes told her that everything he said was **true**.

She felt her own heart's pace quicken and impulsively, she brought her lips closer to his face, and placed a big, fat kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. Afterwards, she shifted the mood with, "Now where were we?" bring her sword up from behind her and softly hitting it on his shoulder.

He smiled at how this girl never ceased to amaze him.

She was perfect, and the _forces_ were definitely on his side tonight.

§§§

**Love is in the air.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait. What was Arisa's wish at the fountain? You shall find out in the future, me ladies. (Readers are mostly females, right. If not, sorry.)**

**Please comment (I love long comments, because I can send you a little comment too, but it you don't like long ones, short ones are just as good!). It makes me feel happy, and wanting to write more…**

…**C**


	4. Live a Little

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_"__There is nothing to be sorry about Arisa. I like that you quicken my heartbeat, and something else. That is what you do to me," he responded firmly, bring her hand to his lips, and kissing the center of her palm before placing her hand back on his chest._

_"Arisa, only you make me feel this way."_

_Arisa's eyes widened as she stared back at him. His eyes told her that everything he said was **true**._

_She felt her own heart's pace quicken and impulsively, she brought her lips closer to his face, and placed a big, fat kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. Afterwards, she shifted the mood with, "Now where were we?" bring her sword up from behind her and softly hitting it on his shoulder._

_He smiled at how this girl never ceased to amaze him._

_She was perfect, and the forces were definitely on his side tonight._

§§§

**Satori _presents_:**

**Chapter 3 Live a Little**

Kureno shielded himself from Arisa's powerful blows. Finally, the two of them collapsed on the ground.

"Phew, I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

Kureno looked wistfully at the younger woman beside him. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes sparkling with emotion. They rested until their hearts settled back in place. Arisa grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up forcefully. "Let's grab something to eat."

"Again?" Kureno said, mockingly.

Arisa rolled her eyes, "That was ice cream, Kureno-san." She tapped his forehead with her index and middle finger.

It was dark outside, when they left _The Knight's Playground_. Holding hands, Arisa pulled Kureno to a nearby McDonalds. "Have you ever been here?"

Kureno made a face. "I've heard stories about this American fast food place. It's oily, greasy--"

"Say no more my dear friend. Wait 'til you try a double cheeseburger and a nice package of fries."

Kureno shook his head, but finally gave in. How could he not? He was in the company of a wonderful girl! They waited in line together. Arisa described what a Caesar salad was, and what Thousand Island dressing tasted like.

"It's orangish pink and gooey for Kami's sake. Who wants that on their vegetables?"

"It's going to be on your Big Mac."

"Huh? Big Mac?"

"Yes, it's the name of your hamburger."

"Oh great, I'm eating a 'Big Mac' with Thousand Island dressing on it. Where did those two names come from anyways?"

Arisa slapped him hard on the back. "Oh quite being just a nag."

"Live a little."

Kureno said no more, and waited patiently as Arisa ordered two burgers, two medium fries, and two large cups. He offered to pay, but she swatted his hand away. Kureno feigned hurt. Arisa smiled. _That sadist_. While they waited for the food, Arisa filled her cup with Coke. Kureno hesitately filled his with water.

"What, you don't like soda?"

"No," he responded, looking down at his feet shyly.

"Don't worry. Tohru doesn't either. Hey, at least you're healthy."

The food arrived, and they found a booth facing the cobble-stoned streets. Kureno could see the wishing fountain from his seat. With Arisa's urging, Kureno took a bite, his eyes closed-- meat, bun, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, sauce.

He opened one eye as he chewed. An 'hmm' came out of his mouth. This 'Big Mac' didn't taste as bad as he'd thought; it was actually quite tasty, in a strange non-Japanese way.

Arisa was half-way through her sandwich when he finished his internal critique of the sandwich.

"How is it?"

"Not bad. I'm glad I tried it."

"Good, now try some fries. Oh, with his ketchup," she said, handing him a small pouch. He managed (after two minutes), to open the ketchup. It squirted all over his face and shirt. Just lovely.

Arisa laughed, the loud knee-slapping kind. He could help, but join her.

"It's okay Kureno. I'll help you get it out later." She leaned across the table and dabbed a napkin on his cheek, and the bridge of his nose.

"There. At least your face is presentable."

"Thank you."

He watched her dip her fry in the red sauce, and he followed. A bit too salty to his liking, but good. "It's good."

Arisa winked at him. "Yep."

They finished their food and cleaned up. Arisa went to the bathroom, leaving Kureno at the booth alone.

_She really is something. She's managed to make me tried something so different and actually like it_.

"Ooo, it's getting late. We should be heading back."

Kureno returned from his little aside and said, "Oh."

Arisa saw the sudden facial expression change. "Kureno. Don't make out next visit another couple months," she said, jokingly.

"I promise. Can I, ummm, take you home?"

Arisa's eyes lit up. "Oh course."

They left McDonalds, and crossed a street to a large commons. They walked under verdant trees, and past polished wood benches. "So, where does Lady Arisa live."

"I live right across the movie theater over there, on the third floor."

She pointed northwest of where they were standing. "Hey, Kureno, would you like to see a movie, sometime? I work there on weekends, so I get a discount."

"Of course." He was glad that she wanted to see him again. That he hadn't been bad company. He put an arm around her shoulder as they arrived at Arisa's apartment complex. "Why don't you come up so I can get that ketchup off your shirt."

"Are you sure."

"Hai."

Arisa unlocked the gate and went up the stairs outside a building and took out a set of keys. They went into the apartment complex and Arisa unlocked the door to her house. "Come in."

Kureno began to take off his shoes, and Arisa said, "You are such a gentleman, but you don't have to. It's a pigsty here. I have to clean up sometime."

Kureno looked around. The apartment wasn't much, but it was simple and traditional. The way he liked it. Every thing was earth tones- browns, blacks, greens, yellows. Very natural, like Arisa.

Kureno did as told. She walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. The ran a washcloth under cold water and wiped it on shirt.

"Ugh. You're going to have to strip."

"What?"

"I have to scrub it with stain remover and then wash it. Can you stay for a while?" she said, with a serious expression on her face. All business, no play.

"Uh, sure."

"Good strip."

Kureno wasn't used to stripping in front of women (he had never done it, except in front of Akito), but he was comfortable with his body. He did as told and handed over the stained shirt.

Arisa oogled Kureno's torso. His pants rode low, and she could see his pelvic bone jutting out, and a trail of fine hair running from his navel to his... He didn't have a definited six-pack, but he was lean in all the right places. His biceps were perfect. _So that was what he was hiding under his sleeves_! He was all angles and planes.

Arisa wasn't one to blush, but she looked away. She had never been in such close proximity with a half-naked man. He scratched his ear, and he looked like a male model. Oh Kami!

"You don't have to wash it Arisa, I mean if it's going to be a big deal, I can do it at home..." he trailed off.

She smiled at him, as she dug in the cabinet under the sink and found a jug of stain remover.

"Here we go."

She rinsed and washed in water, as Kureno watched. He had never been one to do domestic household work. This was intriguing.

"Do you think you can stay for twenty minutes more, Kureno? I'm just going to throw this in the dryer down the hall."

"Sure."

Arisa took a couple coins from a little plate and went out. Kureno followed. She put the wet shirt in the dryer and turned on the machine.

"Would you like some tea, while we wait?"

He nodded. They went back into the house and Arisa boiled some water in a kettle. She took out some mochi red bean ice cream.

"This doesn't really go with the tea, but hey, a little dessert."

Arisa simply popped the moldable sphere in her mouth. "Hmmm," she moaned.

He took one and did the same. It was really delicious. It was soft and chewy on the outside, and cold and sweet on the inside. So different from the other things that he ate, which were soft and chewy on the inside. A lollipop, for instance.

"Is that your mom?" Kureno asked, pointing to a black and white picture of an attractive woman on the wall. "Yes."

Arisa didn't go into any detail, so Kureno left it at that. "This is a nice apartment."

"I wish I had something as cozy as this."

"I'm sure the Sohma estates has something for you, my little homebody."

"My room has been decorated from floor to ceiling in royal blues, bright yellows, and aristocratic cream hues. I don't exactly like the French provincial theme. It doesn't suit me. Their are thick curtains with silk accents and a sofa covered in bird patterns. Quite odd."

Arisa stifled a laugh at Kureno's serious tone and choice of words.

"What?"

"You are so amusing."

"Is that a compliment."

Arisa nodded, not wanting to open her mouth and emit a loud laugh.

"Let's see your room," Kureno said defensively.

"Okay, but you've been warned."

She got up and went into a room off the living room. She flipped on a light. The room was a bright canary yellow. The furniture was oak. It seemed a bit too sunny from what he knew about Arisa's sarcastic personality.

"This-- color doesn't really suit you."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it. This was the color that was when we bought the apartment. My dad doesn't want me to waste time painting a room that is perfectly 'fine'," she said, sticking a finger in her mouth and pretending to puke.

Kureno said, "I imagine a cream white for your room to represent your purity and peaceful nature, and cherry wood furniture that illustrates your sophisticated beautiful self."

Arisa looked back at him bemused. This guy was quite a character when he opened up. She like it. Alot.

"And for you, Kureno-san, I imagine room swathed in shades of purple, with bamboo furniture, accented with traditional imperial statues and Chinese gongs. I would like to see a humongous mirror on the wall, so you can look at your fine toned body."

Kureno made an expression of horror, but it quickly changed into an expression of amusement and pure satisfaction with the girl's interesting, quirky statement. She also reminded him that he was still naked.

He suddenly felt self-conscious. What if Arisa's father returned? This wouldn't exactly be a friendly scene-- his daughter with a half-naked older man? He covered his nipples.

"What? Am I staring too much?"

He whispered, "No, it's just what if your father returns?"

"Don't worry about that. He has a night shift as a security guard at the pier. He's drunk anyways. He'll probably think you're Tohru with a haircut in a nude-colored shirt or something."

Kureno sighed in relief. "Good."

Arisa looked at him, "Good?"

"No, I mean that he wouldn't be back to see me like this."

They talked a bit more, about the pier and such.

"Ooo, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Let's get your shirt."

They went to the laundry room and retrieved his shirt; slight wrinkled but clean.

"WOW. It's brand-new. Thank you very much, Arisa."

"Don't thank me. It's my fault with the ketchup and stuff."

"No, no. I enjoyed McDonalds, the Big Mac, the fries, and the water very much."

"Great."

They walked to the end of the corridor and Arisa said, "So, I will see you tomorrow? At 7.00, for a movie?"

"Yes, 7:00 it is."

Arisa stood on her tiptoes and gave Kureno a peck on the lip. "Thank you for tonight. It was very fun."

"Likewise."

He, a bit tentatively, left her side and closed the gate between them. He gave a final wave before walking to the sidewalk, and disappearing into the night.

---

Arisa slumped against the corridor, her head spinning a bit and her heart pounding quickly. She really liked Kureno. She was happy that he wasn't pushy, and was open to new things.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

---

Kureno walked down the busy streets-- young star-crossed couples, giggling school-children, teenage girls, businessmen, elderly friends, babies in carriages... like Arisa said, he wanted to _**live a little**_. He wanted to be a normal guy friend (or hopefully something more) and not someone's 'pet'/'sex partner'/'emotional punching bag'. He wanted to do 'fun' things. He wanted to eat McDonalds. Play at videogame stores. Be a kid. Stroll the streets. Do laundry. Talk. Eat mochi ice cream. Experience the subtleties of life.

He absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

---

**A/N:** Whoot. A half-naked Kureno. Yum.

It has taken me 6 months to update. WOW. I realized that I couldn't just abandon my lovely readers. Note to everyone: your reviews are precious! Looking back at them I said: 'awww, so supportive...I can't give up!' So TA-DA! I hope you enjoy.

Please review. It makes me SO happy.

HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE SUMMER. LIVE A LITTLE!

::tears gush out as -digression- ends::


	5. Playing with Ice

_They walked to the end of the corridor and Arisa said, "So, I will see you tomorrow? At 7.00, for a movie?"_

_"Yes, 7:00 it is."_

_Arisa stood on her tiptoes and gave Kureno a peck on the lip. "Thank you for tonight. It was very fun."_

_"Likewise."_

_He, a bit tentatively, left her side and closed the gate between them. He gave a final wave before walking to the sidewalk, and disappearing into the night._

_---_

_Arisa slumped against the corridor, her head spinning a bit and her heart pounding quickly. She really liked Kureno. She was happy that he wasn't pushy, and was open to new things._

_She couldn't wait for tomorrow._

_---_

_Kureno walked down the busy streets-- young star-crossed couples, giggling school-children, teenage girls, businessmen, proud elder, best friends, babies in carriages... like Arisa said, he wanted to **live a little**. He wanted to be a normal guy friend (or hopefully something more) and not someone's 'pet'/'sex partner'/'emotional punching bag'. He wanted to do 'fun' things. He wanted to eat McDonalds. Play at videogame stores. Be a kid. Stroll the streets. Do laundry. Talk. Eat mochi ice cream. Experience the subtleties of life._

_He absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow._

**Pre-A/N: I apologize for the long wait. If you are easily offended by 'M' rated sexually graphic scenes and innuendos, turn back. You've been warned. (Oh, and it's not between Arisa and Kureno.)**

§§§

**Satori _presents_:**

**Chapter 4 Playing with Ice**

Kureno walked home absentmindedly, getting honked for jaywalking. _So that's what it feels like to be in love_. He didn't even bother to get on a bus, and instead, walked home. It took an hour. His feet were sore. His heart swelled was passion and joy. He traversed the serpentine road through the forest to the estates. It felt great to be this...free. He felt like a ship unbound by the heavy anchor and had been set to sail the vast oceans.

He typed in the code at the iron-wrought gate, and entered. He went to his room where... Akito awaited. It didn't even bother him that Friday was 'sex night.' He thought nothing of it. He could only think of a certain striking blond beauty.

"Did you have fun tonight, my little cock?"

"Yes. I wandered some streets and ate at McDonalds."

"Hmm-mmm."

Kureno said down on the couch and stared into the darkness, vaguely making out the shadow in the corner. The girl perched on the edge of his bed. She was draped in black, and by the moonlight, she had this sinister appearance-- her asymmetrical haircut looked jagged and her eyes bore holes into him.

She came over and straddled his hips. She bounced once on his thighs, testing the waters, if you will. She always liked to watch his reaction when she was so close to his... groin. Animalistic instincts. Once a cock, always a cock. Her small hands grasped his silken hair, as she roughly forced her mouth onto his. She suckled his lips like they were sweet, exotic honey nectar. She watched him. She never closed her eyes when in contact with anyone. She liked to be in power. Akito tasted bitter to his lips, so different from his kiss with Arisa, who tasted like the most heavenly candy on Earth. Akito nibbled and bite on Kureno's lower lip until it bleed. Blood was the symbol of life. It ran cold in her veins. She needed him like a drug. That was one of the reasons she copulated with him. He was attractive, but that mattered little. It was the fact that she was in control. Alive. Like a slithering snake with a mouse hanging from the bars of sharp teeth. She licked his lips clean and whispered, "Why are you so... quiet tonight? You're usually so... loud."

"Nothing."

"I will make that change." Akito fumbled with the buttons on his collared shirt, but gave up. "What the hell." She tore open his shirt, sending buttons to the ground. Her hands traveled from his prominent clavicle to his chest, down to his flat stomach. His muscles rippled beneath her cold icy fingers. He may have disliked Akito with a passion, but she was still a woman. Her icy touches burned him. When her fingers retracted from his skin, he moaned, "Don't stop."

"Be patient, let me remove my clothes."

Without further ado, Akito untied the sash around her waist, revealing a tight red corset-like thing that hid her budding breasts. She unzipped the contraption from the front and let it fall to the ground. Kureno gulped. He felt guilty.

It wasn't like he and Arisa were dating and he was betraying her or anything, by being with another woman; right? It made him shiver. He was _playing with ice_. Sometimes it was so cold, that it burned, and that was how he felt. He wanted to control himself. He wanted to stop. Forget. To hold himself for someone as sacred as Arisa.

When Akito was completely nude from the waist up, she bounced her weight on his lap. "Come on," she cooed in her cold, emotionless voice. This may have sounded sultry in another woman's voice, but to Kureno it sounded like a taunt. Kureno did as told (for that was his sole purpose in Akito's eyes), and grabbed her thin thigh, and brought her over to his bed. He laid her down softly, and proceeded to remove his belt. She watched his eyes through her dark ones. He stood in all his naked glory as she looked him from head to toe, a grimace plastering her ashen face. He didn't look at her. His eyes shielded by the fan of long dark lashes. He lowered himself between her open thighs and quickly removed her panties. He didn't even bother to remove them from her legs. This was going to be quick. His member was already stiff.

Kureno remembered. He pulled open the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out a condom.

"Sorry."

"Make it fast, Kureno."

He put it on with ease. Practice makes perfect. Akito dug her nails into his firm back when he thrust into her. Her tightness surrounded him. She kept her eyes open during another one of their 'nightly affairs.' It disgusted him that she watched him grunt and sweat with her dark eyes; expressionless. 'Making love' was supposed to be remembered by the body, but Akito remembered it with her eyes: the power she had over him. She enjoyed being the one in control, even though he was doing all the action. Today, he didn't even bother to wait for her orgasm; he spilled inside of her. His warm seed filled her. He bit his lip so as to not cry out another woman's name, the one who invaded his mind like a sweet scent. His hands avoided touching Akito, instead fisted in the bedspread.

Kureno removed himself from the spent female, who glistened in sweat; her shiny, boyish face as yellow as dirty moss. He pulled his boxers up, and lay beside her, breathing deepily.

Akito leaned on her side and peered into his face. "You didn't wait for me like you usually do."

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired. I needed release."

"Hmm. Don't let that happen again."

Kureno nodded in the darkness, before turning on his side to face the open window. He felt sullied. Guilty. He dreamed of Arisa and the prospect of tomorrow before sleep overcame him.

---

Arisa woke early in the morning, like she always did. She did her 'morning business' in the bathroom, cleaning herself of Kureno's essence. She checked her father's bedroom. He wasn't there. The bed was made. _Probably never returned, went to one of his 'whores' and spent the night in a drunken-stupor. Lucky me._

She made some seafood-flavored ramen for breakfast. She couldn't trust her servants, those whore-maids. She hoped that Kureno didn't touch that filth. STDs.

She had never been one for healthy, wholesome meals. She wasn't that self-conscious poor slut, Tohru.

---

Arisa dressed in plain garb for her job (she worked mornings on weekends), locked the door behind her, and walked to the cafe. Kureno had saved her yesterday, but she was sure that Tanaka would be back to his wandering ways. He was a charmer. One who charmed his way into girl's panties, as the rumor around the cafe said.

Arisa gave a curt nod to her superior, and started taking the chairs down from the tables and refilling the napkin holder and sauce bottles.

Her boss approached her and said, "One of the female workers said that Tanaka was giving you a hard time. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. He's a guy."

"Don't let him affect your work."

"I won't." _If he doesn't come at me again_!

Arisa did her usual morning routine, trying to put Kureno at the back of her mind. He is wonderful. I hope it isn't just a front to get into my pants. I will be devastated.

Please let him be the real deal.

I am willing to do anything for him.

---

At lunch, Akito asked Kureno, "Can you check up on the kids for me tonight? Make sure that they aren't becoming as reckless as Shigure. I can't get out myself, I don't feel good. We won't have sex until I'm better."

Kureno sighed softly. Good. He didn't want the pressure of returning after his date with Arisa to affect him.

"Hai."

"Wait. I don't want lunch right now, but could you..." her voice trailed off. She removed her black yukata and looked down at herself; nude. Kureno noticed the wetness of her grey panties. This girl was always so... horny. It sickened him.

She though out 'sex' as a sport.

Bad.

Kureno fingers dug deep crescent-shaped marks into his palm.

"Are you sure? I don't want to harm you."

"No this is fine. You won't have any contact with my mouth." _Oh, but you will use yours, _she thought to herself.

---

Arisa finished her work and returned home. Her heart swelled with excitement. She looked into her small closet. There weren't too many presentable pieces for his occassion. She picked out a pair of dark jeans (without any holes or stains) and a top that Tohru had bought her for her birthday. Arisa had careless threw it in the closet, vowing never to wear that navy blue cotton blouse with some kind of yellow bird printed on it. A little inside joke, since his sofa was decorated with bird patterns. Heehee. She couldn't imagine him lounging there. Hey, at least the shirt was girly. She paired it with her other pair of clean black mary-janes. She also pulled out a tote-bag from the foyer closet. It toppled from her large collection of junk on the shelf.

This was definitely an eclectic outfit.

She went into the bathroom and treated her face with warm water. She didn't have any makeup. She brushed her hair to remove any knots.

She thought she looked presentable.

Kureno didn't look at what she wore as a 'factor.' Otherwise they wouldn't have never gone this far.

She couldn't wait for the doorbell to ring. 6: 35.

---

A/N: Please review.


End file.
